The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device with a rotatable embedded image capture module.
Presently, embedded cameras in conventional personal digital assistants (PDAs) or mobile phones are disposed on the opposite side of displays.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional PDA with an embedded camera. When taking photos, the camera 14 of the PDA 10 must be focused on the subject, which is presented on the flat display 12. The image presented on the flat display 12, however, cannot be seen by a user attempting to take a self-portrait. Thus, the portrait is typically unsatisfactory. Hence, embedded cameras 14 may be considered inconvenient when attempting to take a self-portrait.